


Think Twice

by Kalandan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Brother Feels, Chuck is a Brat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Psychological Trauma, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/pseuds/Kalandan
Summary: Several Years after Neil has Graduated from Palmetto State, Andrew and Neil playing professionally, they make their way back to Palmetto for Exy Reasons.Helping out the old alma matta, Andrew does some unexpected good.Yancy and Raleigh are a pair of new recruits to the Foxes. There are many Pacific Rim characters now playing Exy!





	1. Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts), [Deylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deylicious/gifts).



> I messed around with the ages of some characters.  
> This is set 7 years after the events in the "All for the Game" Series. Robin is still at Palmetto. The Pacific Rim characters Ages have been changed as to fit with my muse. Biggest difference is that Jazmine is the eldest Becket, Yancy a middle child.  
> Wymack and most Foxes characters are relatively canon compliant. There are a ton of Characters in here, and a few OCs as needed to fill an entire Exy team.  
> This is a first of crazy crossover ideas so please please please comment or kudos. thanks!

Andrew had gone pro right out of Palmetto.  He traveled to see Neil as much as his schedule would allow, Neil meeting him on school breaks. When Neil graduated they split the amount of travel to see each other, Neil also on a pro team.  Andrew hadn’t complained about Neil’s last year at Palmetto, but he was happy to travel less.  

Last year Neil signed with Andrew’s team.  They’re based in Pennsylvania, which isn’t the best, isn’t the worst state Andrew has ever lived in. 

 

Andrew wants nothing. He needs even less. Least of all money.  Outside of the bare necessities, like alcohol, ice cream, cigarettes; which Neil was particular about, Andrew was not. He has enough money to enjoy a few luxuries like a fast car and a roof over his head.  Andrew has a huge salary that he doesn’t waste the effort to spend all of. Not so say he wouldn’t happily burn through the money on stupid things but Neil would make that face. The one where he’d scrunch up his nose, his lips a thin line of disapproval, and his brow ever so slightly furrowed.  Yeah Andrew hated that look. Almost as much as he hated Neil himself.  So no, no buying three cars when there was only the two of them to drive them.

 

Andrew decided that he should invest some of his money into something worthwhile.  Maybe all those calls from Renee were rotting his brain.   _ She had way too much invested in charity,  _ Andrew thought and shrugged.  But last summer Neil and Kevin started helping out Wymack, running an Exy clinic for high school kids.  The thing was half recruiting, half charity cause, Andrew didn’t think much of it until Robin started talking about it.  That has some of his attention. He’d be at Palmetto anyway, since Neil was going to be there for the week, no sense in missing a road trip. 

 

Andrew enjoyed watching the idiots (Kevin and Neil) play and interact with the kids. But he enjoyed that view from the stands of the stadium, not on the court.  He played for a living, doesn’t mean he’s a junkie like his partner.   _ Leave the obsessions to Josten, Minyards were more level headed than that. _

 

Mentally shaking himself for getting lost in thought Andrew re focused on the list of sports related charities, domestic and abroad.  There were pages of the things, he could spend all afternoon looking at them and still not find the right one.  He glanced up from his computer screen to see Neil playing with a pen as he read through his latest stack of fan mail.   _ Junkie _ , always reads and responds to the kids mail, and sometimes the other stuff too.  Andrew let his agent and PR manager take care of most of that stuff. But Neil,  _ always the idiot _ , had PR filter the mail to him so he could read it.  As Andrew watched Neil pulled his notebook closer to his spot on the floor, to jot down something.  

 

It's just like when they were in school.  Only instead of class work on the floor its fan mail.  In an instant Andrew has an idea.  He redirects his attention back to his computer screen, quickly pulling up his email to put his idea into motion.  Maybe Wymack wouldn’t useless after all.

 

Wymack has recruited drug addicts, criminals, abuse victims and just about everything in between. But there is always a first for everything.  This is the first time he’s recruited a Canadian, an inuit too.  He had to reschedule his recruiting trip in the earlier part of spring because of logistics and other school board meetings and obligations at Palmetto.  

He counts himself lucky that this particular recruits’ coach, Coach Gagnon, also runs a community league.  Gagnon invited Wymack to see one of those games since the High school’s season was already over.  Wymack agreed and while watching her play he texts Andrew.

Found the recipient- W

Good.- A

Care to know more?- W

Guy or girl?- A

Girl. Canadian.  Dealer, O or D. -W Sends a quick video of her game.

Good. She meet the requirements?- A

Yeah, her background almost as sad as yours.- W

He isn’t surprised when he doesn’t receive any more texts.

Wymack puts his phone away, and watches more of the broader game.  He sees some other potential, Flint’s Backliners are dangerous.  They look a little disheveled in borrowed gear, and both using sticks too short for them.  But Wymack sits and observes longer.  

The pair seem to be perfectly in sync with each other.  Quick glances across the field followed by fast coordinated movements, the pair yell to their teammates to keep the dealer and goalie acting as one strong unit.  The Dealer, when on Defense also falling into their influence it seems.  The Strikers are good, but they seem to act more independently.  When the dealer is on offense they connect back with her, but the backliners are constantly making quick gestures to each other.  

 

The Bears (Gagnon’s team) beat the Moose 9 to 7.  A really good game.  Wymack asks to have Ms Flint wait after the game for him to talk to her.  But on a split second decision he also asks about the backliners.  

The Gagnon gives him a knowing smile, “Ah, Becket catch your eye?”

“Which one is that?”

“The backliners”

“yeah. Becket and?”

The Gagnon smiles and rolls his eyes, seems to be having fun at Wymack’s expense.  “Hope you have room for both of them on your line, because they seem to come as a pair.”

Wymack looks at the coach for a moment, understanding that must be family. He doesn’t ask how they’re related.  He does some quick calculations to see if he can swing 3 new recruits.

“You better talk to them first then, they have a habit of splitting right after. I’ll go grab them.” With that the Coach is gone. 

 

When two tall blondes, faces still flush from the game, come out of the locker room Wymack forces himself not to roll his eyes.   _ Of course, more blondes _ ,  _ I’ve not had an easy time with blondes, ever.  _ A quick mental image of Andrew comes to mind, Wymack dismisses it.

Stepping towards the pair the slightly taller boy with hair short cropped and styled reaches his hand out to shake it.  “I’m David Wymack, Coach for the…”

“Palmetto State.” The other boy says, hair a shade darker, eyes a little more shadowed than the boy’s hand he was currently shaking.

“Rals, let him speak. Sorry.” He shrugs and releases Wymack’s hand. 

“No no, quite alright. Saves me half the trouble if you know who I am. But you are?”

“I’m Yancy Becket,” the taller boy jerked a thumb at the other boy, still standing behind him an arm length away from Wymack.  “This is Raleigh my younger brother.”

“Ah, glad to meet you,” Wymack then reaches around Yancy to offer his hand to Raleigh.  The younger brother inching backwards as he quickly shakes Wymack’s hand.  As soon as Wymack lets go Yancy steps back into the space between Raleigh and Wymack.  Wymack thinks,  _ yup at least one of these boys has enough issues to make the cut of the Foxes. _  Wymack plasters a big smile and rally’s on, “You boys played an amazing game out there tonight.”

“Thank you sir.” Yancy does the talking, little bro keeps his eyes trained on Wymack. 

“I’d like to offer you boys a scholarship to play for me.”

“What?! Play for Palmetto state?!” Raleigh practically squeaks

“yeah, that’s usually the deal I make. Well, what do you say?”  

“I’d say you’re a year early.” Yancy’s face remains calm.

“You’re not a senior?” Wymack looks at Yancy, trying to read him.  A icy look descends over the young man’s face.  

“I am, but he isn’t. And we play together, that’s the deal.” Yancy crosses his arms, driving the position of power home. 

“Yancy! Don’t be an idiot! This is your opportunity! You should take it, it's a chance at college.”

Yancy peers over his shoulder at his brother, then eyes Wymack, “Excuse me for a moment.”

Wymack doesn’t wait, “I can offer you both a scholarship, I’ll happily recruit you now, and start when you graduate… which is?”

“Another year.” Yancy grinds out, like the year might kill him.  

“Yancy” Raleigh sounds between pleading and whining. 

“Hold on a second.” Yancy turns his back on Wymack, whispers to his brother, hunched close together.  There is some angry sounding muttering, Wymack realizes it doesn’t matter if he can overhear them, they’re speaking... French?  Wymack just grabs a cigarette from his coat pocket, stuffs it into his mouth and lights up while he waits.   _ It's just like old times, multiple languages, secrets being kept _ . Yup he’d dealt with this all before, Wymack starts to attribute it to blondes, but realizes that Nicky and Kevin and Neil weren’t blonde.  Just blonde brothers then.  _ Yeah, that might help explain some of it. _

 

Yancy turns around, a stern look on his face. “Do I have to accept right now?”

“Uh, no.  Give me your contact and I’ll send the paperwork for you to look through.  But it’d be nice if you could give me a response as soon as possible.” Wymack twists his face to blow smoke away from the boys. 

“Fair.” Yancy nods.

Wymack looks between Yancy and Raleigh, a sour expression on the younger brother’s face. Someone is upset to not accept right away. 

“Does Gagnon have your contact info?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Yancy states flatly.

“Well then fine, here.” Wymack reaches into his folder and grabs out a blank copy of the usual 5 year contract that he has his recruits sign.  “Here’s a blank copy with my business card” he taps the card which has his contact information and phone on it. “Feel free to use the number, call if you have questions, or want to talk about it. If you get me your info I’ll have contracts made up for you both, along with the time delay on, Raleigh, was it?” a quick nod from the boy, “I hope to hear from you soon.”  

Yancy grabs the folder and clutches onto it hard, turning he drops a set of keys into his brother's hand as they walk away. 

“Nice to meet you!” Raleigh chirps before following his brother out. “It's my turn to drive, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, your turn kiddo. Give me time to read this stuff anyway.”

Wymack listens in as they walk away.  The door closes behind them and Wymack stubs out his cigarette.  He wanders off towards Gagnon’s office to meet with his hopefully new Dealer.  

 

* * *

 

 

Renee is super excited.  She can’t believe she gets to be a part of this surprise.  She waits near the back door of the auditorium, eager for Andrew and Neil to arrive.  Dan is with her too, pacing around as they wait.  There is the sound of a car door closing, Dan jumps over to the door, opening and looking around.  

Renee steps back, giving the two men space to get inside.  She looks them both over quickly, even now, they both look so young. Very catching in their black suits, Neil wore a white shirt and orange tie, while Andrew wore black shirt and a white tie, very striking indeed.  Renee quickly closes the space and hugs Neil close, a small squeeze and quickly releases him.

“Come on, lets get in before we miss it.” Dan says as she smiles at both men.  

Renee rolls her eyes at her friend, “Miss it Dan? It takes a bit longer than that.”

“What does? What are we here for?” 

Renee and Dan exchange a look with each other, then look to Andrew. 

“Still keeping him in the dark?” Renee asks quietly.

Andrew shrugs. “He’ll know soon enough.”

“I’d hope so.” Neil sounds exasperated, “I still haven’t been told why I had to dress up and sit in the car for hours, if we were just going to get together with the foxes! We could have done that in half a dozen places.” Neil looks around the back hall of the auditorium, taking in the place, “Nicer places than the back of an auditorium too.” 

Andrew shoves Neil a little, “Lead the way ladies.”

They do without any more complaints or fanfare.  They climb up the stairs to the balcony seats, a whole section with orange ribbon and ‘reserved’ signs hanging off them.  Dan leads them to the section, Matt relaxing in a seat, arms thrown around the back of the seats.  He jumps up at seeing them approach, giant grin on his face. 

“Neil! About time!” Matt envelops Neil in a bear hug, picking him up off the ground momentarily. Neil back on the ground, Matt smiles again and releases him.  Neil steps to the side, Matt’s smile carries on like a love sick puppy, then sticks his hand out, “Minyard, looking good.” 

“You too.” Andrew decides he doesn’t want to goad Matt into a fight, and leaves his other comments unsaid. 

Renee makes eye contact with Andrew then, she knows him too well.  He shrugs, neither acceptance nor denial of what was left unsaid.  She smiles at the group. Looking around, she notices the others aren’t there yet.  She turns around in time to see Allison, looking stunning as usual, along with Brian, Robin, and Holly approaching from the end of the aisle. Allison waves, Renee waits for the group to arrive. 

“I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.” Renee says softly, looking from Allison to the other three now standing together.  

“I had to pick these lame ass kids up from the airport. Can you imagine?! Commercial flights are such a pain. Tch” She affects an air of annoyance, then smiles and hugs Renee. Allison lets go of Renee, breezes past to the rest of the group. “Minyard, glad to see someone in your house knows how to dress properly. Neil!” She hugs Neil too, a genuine smile on his face.  

Renee looks at the group all around, when the lights flicker twice. “Come on everyone! Find your seats.” She takes it upon herself to act as usher for this rowdy group.  Andrew allowed the end of the aisle, Neil next to him, followed by Robin, Brian and Holly.  Renee, Allison, Matt and Dan seated in the row behind the guests of honor, even if it'sd a bit lop sided. No one wants to sit next to Andrew but Neil, well most days.  Andrew seems to be calm despite all the commotion of the night.  Renee can’t help but think Neil has been a good influence on her friend. 

 

The awards ceremony gets under way with a boring speech. The School’s President introducing the different department heads, who make up the committee that decides who receives most of the awards.  Blah blah blah,  Renee zones out most of it and watches her friends in front of her.  Neil leans ever so slightly towards Andrew on occasion, whispers something.  Andrew mutters something back quietly.  When they start with the merit awards in the sciences department Andrew turns bodily toward Neil, his hands a flurry of quick motions.  Neil watches him and without hesitation signs back something brief.  Andrew has a short response, Neil nodding a sharp agreement. 

They sit through an hour of nonsense, which Renee is thankful that her friends don’t cause a scene during any point.  The foxes are all in different stages of zoned out from the here and now when someone announces Wymack on stage.

Renee sits up, attention caught in full.  She pokes Neil and Andrew quickly in the shoulder, and nods forward to redirect their attention.  Andrew nods and Neil just looks forward.  

Wymack walks on from somewhere.  He too is dressed up, suit and tie, even has an orange pocket square in his sport coat.  

“I’d like to thank you all for coming. Now I don’t want to bore you with a long winded story.  But this award needs a little preamble.  An alumni of my program came to me and wanted to help.  I was happy to receive the help. But there was a catch.  

The award would be in the form of a scholarship to Palmetto, but I had to pick and get approval of the recipient.  They wanted it to be someone that was in a similar place, a kid with few options and the only place to go is up.  

“… the runaways and strays of the Exy community…”

“… The Josten Scholarship is awarded to Ilisapie Flint, who has fought through countless hardships just to make it this far in the sport.  She has embodied the driving spirit I look for in any athlete, but she also has triumphed despite the hurdles and obstacles she’s faced.”

 

Renee no longer paying attention to the stage, looks back to the two in the row ahead of her.  Neil has actually jaw dropped, and Andrew is almost smiling, his lip looks to be quirking up just a touch.  

 

Renee is happy to take pictures of Wymack and the newest Fox, Ilisapie Flint, and then a couple of other shots, with Neil and Ilisapie, and then the three together.  She also catches a couple of candid shots of Andrew and Neil, looking a bit awestruck.  Andrew’s face betrays nothing but Neil’s says it all.  This is a legacy, something that they can both be proud of.  

Renee wonders if Neil’s happy that Andrew did something good, or that Andrew named it after the other good thing in his life.  She shrugs, doesn’t matter.


	2. Breathing In Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilisapie and Yancy start at Palmetto state. Robin is the captain, and briefly meet the other 'Foxes'.  
> Raleigh gets into some trouble, and Yancy stresses over it.   
> But remember they are foxes, so when everything seems to be going alright, something bad is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for trauma. its not graphic, but its the end of the chapter in case that bothers anyone.   
> This is all made up, so accidents and medications and healing don't really work in real life the way they are portrayed here, but I had an idea and couldn't shake it. so sorry reality, i didn't fact check any of this (for once).

Ilisapie is happy to share her freshman year with at least one teammate she knows.  Its always hard being a woman in a male dominated sport, but even more so to be the foreign outsider.  Sometimes she slips into French, but then Yancy will respond accordingly.  Their other teammates give them a bit of the stink eye, but doesn’t matter they’ll get over it.  She likes playing with Yancy, its easy habit to rely on. Especially when half the Foxes seem to want to hurt their own teammates as much as the opponents teams.  

 

Ilisapie gets more comfortable in her routine, she shares the dorm room with Alli, and Nancy, better known as Navi (aka  **_do not_ ** call her Nancy).  Allison the other Offensive dealer is in her fourth year at Palmetto, and Navi is a goalie in her third year.  Allison seems to spend a lot of time off the court with Tendo, the third year back liner.  She sometimes stays the night at his place, Ilisapie assumes they’re a ‘thing’.  Navi is the loud one in the group.  Not afraid to tell you her opinion of you on or off the court.  Willing to brawl at the least provocation, might be why she’s been stuck as Goal, less likely to get a chance to be red carded.  She is the constant thorn in Robin’s side. 

Robin, their captain is a fourth year, the starting goalie, and the poster child of Wymack’s program for second chances.   Robin is rooming with Sandra. Sandra is the other freshman recruited that year, and is a force to be reckoned with as a striker.  The two girls seem to get along well, but hard to say since they might be different behind closed doors.  Sandra is nice enough, quiet most of the time, on and off the court.  She’s got a strange affinity for finding dogs every time she goes out, like a dog magnet. Its almost comical, when on campus dogs just find their way to her.  

 

Ilisapie’s Freshman year seems to by flying by. Before she knows it its winter break.  She spends it traveling.  Spends a couple days in DC then New York. She meets up with Allison and Tendo two days before returning to campus.  Allison gets off the phone one night and has a sour look on her face.

“What is the look for? Wait let me guess, it was coach on the phone? Wants us back two days early to work on some new drills his poster children have devised?” Ilisapie laughs at her own bad joke.

“Ugh I wish that’s all it was.” Allison groans.

“Who was it?” Tendo pokes her to redirect her attention to him.

“It was, ugh, just Yancy’s having family drama.”

“What? His dad come and find him?” Tendo asks, a side eye at Ilisapie.

Ilisapie swears in french, Yancy’s pretty open about his issues with his dad.  That and talks non stop about his amazing big sister, and his little brother.  Yancy will, when talking to Ilisapie in French, say all these great things about his siblings. 

Alison sighs, “No, apparently his brother was getting into fights. Like hard core street fights and shit!” 

“Wait, Raleigh?! Really, he always seemed the calm one. Didn’t expect that. hmm”

“Wait! You know his brother?” Tendo looks surprised.

“Yea, we used to play Exy together.” She eyes Tendo for a second, then adds, “ He can’t get suspended this close to the end of high school!” Ilisapie throws her two cents in.

“Ah he’d have to get caught to be suspended.” Tendo smirks.

Alison shoots him the stink eye. “Anyway. Yeah, so Yancy’s probably going to be extra stressed out this spring until Rals is down here with him.” Allison shrugs, “Not much else to be done. I’m sure it’ll work out, afterall Raleigh already has a scholarship to look forward too.” 

“Yea, hope Yanc doesn’t hold it against the Gages that they’re both here already…” Tendo looks off into the distance. 

“Nah, Raleigh’ll keep his nose clean now.” Ilisapie nods, knowing the kid practically worships the ground Yancy walks on.  But seeing as how his parents were messed up before his mom died, yea.  The Becket siblings were close, but Raleigh followed Yancy like breathing. 

They head back to South Carolina together a day later.  Ilisapie happy to be back on campus, and if Yancy is a touch quieter than before, none of the other Foxes make much note of it.    

* * *

 

Raleigh is thrilled to start college. He’s signed up for classes, gotten his schedule and the Exy practice ahead has him bouncing with excitement.  He’s rooming with Yancy and the Gage twins, Bruce and Trevin, both strikers, a year ahead of Yancy.  They are both nice, and a little too in sync sometimes, _there really must be something to the twins mind meld theory._

The boys welcome Raleigh, even if that fills up their suite.  Yancy seems happy to have him around too.  Raleigh took his brother’s warning to heart last Christmas, and hadn’t done any more street fighting, he got a part time job as a courier.  He biked around enough to get ready for the season ahead.  He's probably in the best shape of his life, and for once no bruises or cuts to show for it.    


 

The team is full of kids from rough backgrounds, Yancy and Raleigh are on the ‘not so bad’ end of the spectrum.  Most of the Foxes are pretty closed mouthed about their backgrounds, but some are more vocal with their issues.  Navi (Raleigh found out day one not to call her by her given name, he had a bruise for a week for that one) is one of the most outspoken.  Once he got past the name she seemed to accept him, and would mouth off about everything.  He suspected she came from a broken home at least, or something worse, probably the latter.  He knew Tendo was a recovering addict, Allison an abuse victim, very active in the prevention community.  Although Raleigh thought she might have a inkling to brawl too. He might even ask her to spar with him at some point.  Ilisapie a foster home runaway of sorts, and the Gages had a keen eye for all things gambling, not sure what that said about their upbringing.  

 

Raleigh was most cautious of their assigned Transportation and Security detail, Aleksis Kaidanovsky, and on the women's side Sasha Kaidanovsky.  Both figures to be reckoned with, _Talk about a big dude!_  Thankfully for practice and home games they just hung outside the locker rooms, but Wymack warned them that they would be inside the locker rooms at away games.  Sasha had a smile as sharp as a blade, while Aleksis didn’t seem to know the word smile. _Yeah, that would take some adjusting._

The team fell into a sort of tentative alliance, some days the rift between the upperclassmen and the young blood would surface.  Their Captain more often falling on the side of the upperclassmen, but not always.  Yancy and Raleigh stuck together, making a fierce backline, especially when Ilisapie was their dealer.  Yancy would run interference between Rals and anyone that was getting too much under his skin.  The verbal jabs almost as bad as the hits some days.  But most days that happened someone left practice with a bloody nose and then things were back to normal.

Other day Raleigh would get the anger and itch for violence, and the only outlet allowed him was on the court.  So yeah, if he took as many hits as he dealt out in a scrimmage it was a good day for the team.  Of course Yancy would get bent out of shape for the rough treatment, but he’d calm down once Raleigh talked to him.  Raleigh, used to dealing with violence, shrugged it off, he understood these people more than most.  Raleigh still wasn't sure how Yancy could be so wholesome all the time, he grew up with the same harmful parents as Raleigh.  Raleigh wondered if it was how his brother channeled his energy into the game that made Yancy so good.  He knew that without Yancy its unlikely that Raleigh would have been scouted to any University, let alone a Class 1 school.  But now that he was here at Palmetto State he was going to make the best of the opportunity given him.   


* * *

 

When not practicing, or in class Yancy spent his time in two places.  Either with Raleigh, or out with Alison or Tendo, or sometimes both.  Raleigh made himself scarce from the room sometimes to give his brother room.  But he lived in the same dorm, couldn’t avoid it forever.  Finally he decided to ask, and Yancy blushed furiously.  Raleigh quick to let his brother know he didn’t care what or who he was into, just that try and figure out if he had two significant others or was it some strange infidelity thing?  Yancy seemed to relax, and seemed a bit taken aback by it. He didn’t have an answer.

“We’re not monogamous, if that’s what you're getting at.” Yancy waves his hand in the air, a gesture of vagueness.  “Tendo and Allison are open, and sometimes, well…” Yancy blushed furiously. 

“Yancy, just let me know if I need to beat one of them up? Okay?” Raleigh smirks at his brother.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line? I’m the big brother here.”

“Yeah well I don’t have a complicated love life, so I’m looking out for you and yours.” Raleigh shrugs it off, and Yancy continues to look anywhere but at his brother.

“Thanks Rals. I’ll let you know if we settle on something.”

“Cool. In the meantime don’t hog the bathroom with them, do that somewhere else, kay?” Raleigh smiles at his brother, the slight jab helping to relax them both from a serious moment.

 

* * *

 

Fall Banquet brought back some of Raleigh’s past.  

“Troy?” then someone was tapping Raleigh on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, you…” Raleigh gets a look of the kid, its a guy he fought once in Alaska. Raleigh schools his face into a blank mask, “You must have me mistaken for someone else.” 

The kid, _Jerry, or was it Joe? There were too many faces to remember really_ , especially when once in a while they’d go for head shots.  Anyway, the kid looks confused.

“No, you’re him. Right?” He looks at Raleigh expectantly.   


Thankfully Tendo is standing around with Rals when it happens. “Sorry, but this is Raleigh.  Not Troy,” Tendo sticks his hand out, “I’m Tendo of the Foxes. You are?”

“Oh, no I’m sure you’re him.” The guy stops staring at Raleigh to meet Tendo, and exchanges the handshake. “Excuse me, I’m Jerry of the Hornets. Nice to meet you.” He strikes up a conversation with Tendo and Raleigh sticks around long enough for Jerry to stop glaring at him like he can see all his cuts and bruises. 

Raleigh is relieved by the intervention, eventually escaping the pair, and spends a few minutes hiding in the bathroom.  He breathes deeply and collects himself.   _Violence isn’t the answer, keep it together._ _You’re in polite company, well mostly_. Raleigh mentally berates himself.  Just as he is walking back out to join the party Yancy comes dashing into the bathroom, runs into Raleigh.  

“Oh thank god!” Yancy mutters. 

“Yance?”

“Raleigh, don’t scare me like that!”

“Like what?”

“You have some guy call you some alias name and then you disappear? Yeah I was afraid you’d run off and…” Yancy leaves the end open with a wild flail of hands.

“Well I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to use the bathroom.” Sarcasm to mask his anger, keep himself in check. 

“OH come on, you were gone too long for that!” Yancy looks hurt, his tone a bit pleading.

“Come on, lets not spend the night hanging out in the bathroom then.” Raleigh steers them back out to the party.  

Yancy grabs Raleigh’s elbow, “Let me know, if you need some space I’ll make it happen. Just let me know, okay?” His face of serious concern. “I’d rather not wonder where you’d gone off to. ‘Kay?” 

Exhaling slowly, Raleigh nods once. 

“Say it.” Yancy’s grip tightens.

“Fine. Yes.” He rolls his eyes, “Happy?”

“Yes, now go out and have some more fun.” Yancy lets go, and winks at Raleigh, “ I think the ladies on the Hurricanes were checkin’ you out bro.” 

“Bah! Wishful thinking.”

The rest of the night passes uneventfully.  Wymack’s only trouble finding all the Foxes from the dance floor near the end of the night.  Raleigh actually falls asleep on the bus ride back to campus, Yancy sitting next to him.  

* * *

 

 

**Spring season** rolled around so quickly it make Raleigh’s head spin.  Yea, they made it into the spring championships, so had to survive at least 2 out of 3 matches.  Which to everyone’s surprise, they actually did, but fell victim to the death matches. Seems that the Trojans were still a force to be reckoned with.  Ending the season earlier than they hoped.   _ Guess you can’t win every year. _ Ever since the Foxes dethroned the Ravens no one was a repeat champion two years in a row.  Sure the Foxes won three championships, but it wasn’t a guarantee, not with a team of rag tag kids.  

On the upside Tendo, Allison and Yancy had finally settled into a ‘thing’. Raleigh gathered from the snippets from Yancy that they were collectively into each other.  Raleigh supposed its the best of both worlds.  Yancy seemed really relieved when Raleigh said that.  The trio could be seen together more often than not, sometimes monopolizing one room or the other.  Raleigh kept out of their way, he wanted Yancy to be happy and as long as these two idiots were part of Yancy's happiness, Raleigh would support them.  

Raleigh notices that the Gages seemed to exchange money with several other players after the trios arrangement became ‘common knowledge’.  They asked if Raleigh wanted in on some other bets they had going, but Raleigh gracefully declined.  He was pretty sure they had bets on every single fox, and several on a few.  They had an ongoing bet for who Navi would knock out first, and bets on several more ludicrous schemes.  


 

During Raleigh's Freshman year Jaz had moved to Ohio.  So come end of the year Raleigh and Yancy decided to rent a car and drive up to see her.  She was thrilled.  They made it there in one piece, Yancy and Raleigh trading off driving to avoid having to stop for the night.  Jaz’s new apartment smaller than her one in Alaska, but still a comfy couch and one spare room.  

Yancy and Raleigh went on a trip to practice Exy at a community court 45 minute drive from Jaz’s place.  They spent the whole day practicing and running drills, then when a bunch of other people showed up they played a scrimmage.  That took longer than they anticipated.  They grabbed food at a local diner that a couple of the guys had recommended.  It was dark by the time they got back on the road.  Yancy was already tired. Raleigh offered to drive, and it started to rain shortly after they got on the road.  

They were rolling through another small town on their way to Jaz’s. Yancy was passed out and snoring at that point, head lolled back on the headrest.   Suddenly Raleigh heard the screech of metal on metal, he looked left and saw headlights barreling directly at him.  He thinks briefly before impact that there isn't really anywhere for him to move the car to avoid the collision.  Then there is loud noises, followed by pain.  


* * *

 

When he came to his left side was on fire, his head hurt fiercely and he couldn’t move.  He kept blinking to try and clear his vision, eventually some of the edges become crisp enough to see something.  His sister was sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep leaning on the edge of the bed.  

“Jaz?” He croaked out, before he realized speaking is hard in a neck brace.  

His sister sat up, her face red and eyes puffy, but she jumped up to be closer to him. “Rals, oh thank god! Oh god. How’re you feelin’?” 

He stopped to think about that before answering.  Coming up with no good short answer he ignore her question, “Yanc?”

“He’s in surgery now. They are doing their best to save his legs, but…” she bites her lower lip. “They said you were lucky, the EMTs got you both out of the car quickly.  You still got some burns and …. But you should be able to leave in a few days.” 

_ What was that pause? What was Jaz leaving out? _

“What..” Raleigh struggles to focus on one thought.  Jaz looks concerned, but she’s saved by a nurse coming in then.  Everything is tiring, all the little things they ask him to do.  Shine lights in his eyes, ask him questions that he blinks to respond with.   Asking only for him to state his name.  He gets his name out but it feels like gravel in his throat. Jaz stays by his bed, at some point he can’t keep his eyes open any longer and closes them, just for a moment.


	3. Tonight's for Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Yancy try to reach a new level of normal. Things aren't going to be easy for either of the boys.  
> Raleigh meets some of the 'original' foxes at training camp and Andrew and Neil are adorable.  
> Several foxes make a cameo appearance. The Beckets have some more struggles ahead.

**Back at Palmetto,** Raleigh helps Yancy move into an apartment not far from campus, has elevators and everything.  Raleigh is fighting a mix of emotions, pride in his brother for finding and getting a merit scholarship since he can’t play Exy any more.  He even got a living stipend, thus the apartment.  But there are moments when all Raleigh feels is guilt, the melancholy of having robbed his brother of his bright future.  They’ve had the same arguments several times, and Raleigh chooses to drop it more often than not, not wanting to argue with Yancy.  

Yancy telling him to keep up with his physical therapy and practice using his right hand more.  Raleigh does those things, but can’t shake the feeling that it should be Yancy and not Raleigh that still has the opportunity. _Yancy was the better player anyway._  

 

Yancy comes into Raleigh’s make shift room a week later.  “Good news!”

“What?” Raleigh deadpans, glancing up from the book he was reading.

“You’ve got plans next week.” Yancy looks so pleased.  He even spins his wheelchair around in his excitement.

“I do?” Raleigh sits up to regard his brother.

“Yup!”

Silence follows.  Yancy sighs exasperatedly.

“You going to ask what your plans are?”

Yancy hates dealing with Raleigh when he’s in one of these moods.  These are far more frequent since the accident, Yancy wants to blame it on the meds, but part of him thinks that just a cop out. “Ugh, Rals! You’re going to the Palmetto state Exy training clinic! Run by none other than Neil Josten and Matt Boyd!” Yancy makes a wide armed gesture of be amazed.

Raleigh blinks, no response on his face. “I am? Why?”

“Oh come on! You’re going to love this, meet some amazing players, learn all the tricks and tips from the pros! Both former Foxes, and you might even get to meet Kevin Day!”

“He’s a striker.”

All the fanfare and that is all his brother has to say? “Yea, so what?! He’s like the premier player in the sport! You should be excited!  Not everyone gets this opportunity.”

Raleigh, ever the wealth of Exy knowledge, rolls his eyes, “The Palmetto clinic is for high schoolers.  I’m not in high school anymore. Thanks but no thanks.”

Yancy looks aghast at his brother.

Raleigh looks back at his book before stating “Besides the clinic costs money, and we can’t afford that luxury.”  He turns his page, a dismissal of Yancy as much as anything.  

* * *

 

Raleigh takes the bus back to campus, Wymack called him and asked him to come into his office.  Raleigh had no plans so he said yes after making sure Yancy would be alright on his own for the afternoon.

He walks into the stadium, carefully focusing on each key he has to use to get in.  He’s placed the keys in his right pocket, forcing himself to adjust to his new… clumsiness of his left side.  

He knocks on the door frame to Wymack’s office, the door open.  “You wanted to see me?”

“Yea, come on in, have a seat.”

“I wanted to let you know we’ve expanded our training clinic.”

“Congrats.” He doesn’t see how that affects him.

“You’re going to participating in it.” Wymack stares at Raleigh.

“What?! No, I told you, you should just cut me from the team! Why would you put me through…”

“I’ve told you before, you can still run and hold a racket you’re part of the Foxes, I won’t cut you.”

“But you’ll cut Yancy?!” Now he’s standing and yelling at coach.  

“You know that’s not the same! Besides, I’ve talked to Yancy and Jaz about this, and they both agree. You’re participating in the clinic.” Wymack slams his palm down on the desk to emphasize the point.

Raleigh sputters for a moment, thinking of some new reason to refuse. “But… But I can’t afford it!”

“Its already paid for, and you’re signed up.”

“But..”

“No buts, I’ll see you in a week.” Wymack dismisses Raleigh, but he’s standing a bit stunned. “Oh Don’t worry, I talked to Tendo and Allison about Yancy. They’ve got him covered for the week.  They’re not back in school or practice for another month, so they both agreed.” Wymack stares at Raleigh, then adds, “Keep working on your hand.” Wymack gestures to Raleigh’s left side.  Before he dismisses him.

A numb sensation creeps over his whole body as he turns and walks out of the office.

 

* * *

 

One week later Raleigh is back on the court, with his highs and lows he’s not sure how useful he’ll be.  He’ll feel fine when suddenly the bottom will drop out from under him and he can’t bring himself to care about anything.  

Wymack wasn’t kidding when he said they expanded the program, he’s not the only college freshman enrolled, there’s about a dozen or so of them.  Raleigh starts the Backliner clinic at 9am and he struggles through the drills, and repetitions of the first day.  His right hand not up to par with his left from before, but it doesn’t shake like his left is prone to now.  Thankfully his hands can still grip the racket, and that seems to help some.  Unfortunately he didn’t feel ready for 8 hours of non stop Exy, practice, drills and at the end a scrimmage.  He was so mentally wiped that he stayed on the court a little longer.  He hunched over his racket, collecting his thoughts and breath.  

Just when he is about to get up and leave Yancy rolls onto the court through the open doors. He is so happy to see his brother he forgets his fatigue.  

“Yancy!”

“Hey there kiddo! How was it? Day one back in the saddle?” He smiles up at Raleigh from his chair.  

“Ugh, be lucky to survive this. I got my ass handed to me.” He leans down and gives his brother a half hug.

“Awe come on Rals, you can’t give up that easy.” Yancy smirks at him.

“Ugh I know, ‘Beckets don’t go down easy’.  I’m working on it.”

“Good! Well I wanted to make sure you get your run in before you quit for the day.”

“Ugh, you’re a slave driver Yanc!”

“Ah but how else are you going to get better?” Yancy cringes a little at his own word choice.  ‘Getting better’ always associated with both of their PT sessions.  Yancy wheels over grabs some cones, sets them up by the side wall of the court and then brings the bucket of balls over to Raleigh.  “Alright you know the drill, have fun and don’t forget to clean up, or Wymack will chew me out again!”

“Yea I know. Oh hey Yanc?” Raleigh waits for Yancy to turn, “Thanks… Is it 2 or 3 miles I have to run now? Can’t remember.”

Yancy glares a little at Raleigh, “only 2,” he smiles a devious grin,  “this week!”

“Ugh! Thanks but no thanks.”

“Suck it up Buttercup!” Yancy shouts over his shoulder on his way out.

* * *

 

Neil, Wymack, Kevin, and Andrew stay after the Tuesday session.  They hang out in the stands way up, most of the kids file off the court.

Boyd comes bounding up the stairs to where the coaching group is sitting. “Hey what you doing up here?”

Neil looks over to Wymack, who shrugs a little. Kevin the one to finally respond “Watching.”

“Watching what?” But when Boyd sits down he sees, one of his backliners is still on the court.  “Oh hey, is that…”

“Becket.” Wymack supplies.

“Ah right. Shouldn’t he be packing up like the rest of them?”

“I gave him and his brother permission to use the court after practices. I want you to watch, and give me your honest opinion.” Wymack seems very focused and intent.  Boyd returns his attention to the court.

Kevin pipes up, “Brother? There’s two of them?” He looks to Wymack, “Why aren’t they both playing then?”

“You’ll see.” Wymack’s face drawn and gaze a bit distant before he blinks and returns to the now.

Kevin opens his mouth to argue, Neil reprimands “Shush Kevin and watch.” They all return their attention to the court.

 

As the group watches Becket on court another person approaches. He rolls out onto the court in a wheelchair.  They talk some, then Yancy watches as Raleigh starts working on some drills. Once Raleigh has finished those, Yancy grabs some more cones and sets up a running drill.  Raleigh waits and says something to his brother before starting that drill.

Yancy watches for a while, until his brother finishes off one more shooting drill.   Satisfied for now Yancy leaves.  

Yancy gone Raleigh runs a half lap and starts taking shots on the far goal from third fourth line, powerful enough to make it, but aim a bit off.    
Andrew surprises the group when he speaks up, “switch him.”

“What?!”  Matt first to object, since he’s been in his clinic sessions.

Kevin looks over, ignoring Boyd, and addressing Andrew.  “Why? How is that going to help his hand?”

Andrew doesn’t say anything just taps his temple.

Neil nods, he seems to understand what Andrew is getting at.  

Matt looks between Neil and Andrew, then back down to the court below.

Finally Neil pity’s Boyd.  “It's not the hand that is the problem.”

“But his hand and grip are what’ve been ailing him.” Boyd tries to defend the kid.

Kevin assesses Raleigh again, slinging balls on court, catching rebounds and hurling them again at far court. “He needs a new view I think.  Switch him into the striker group, Neil you teach him.”

“What?! Why me? Aren’t you uniquely suited to hand switching mastery?” Neil eyes his teammate with a bit of a scowl.

“Because like Andrew said, it's not the hand, it's the mind. You might know a thing or two about that kind of attitude or mindset.”

Raleigh, unaware of the audience, lets out a frightening yell when he throws the last ball, all eyes back on him.  He drops to his knees, seems to be breathing heavy.  After a few minutes he gets up from center court and collects all the balls.  By the time he finishes Wymack has come down to meet him at the court doors.  

“Becket, clean up then see me in my office.”

“Yes coach,” Raleigh pants out.  

If he took longer than normal to shower and rub out the tingling from his abused limbs, coach doesn’t say anything.  

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Becket sit down.” he does as instructed. “I wanted to let you know I’m changing your camp schedule for the rest of the week.”

He raises an eyebrow, thinking that Wymack is finally going to cut him from the team. His shoulder sag with the thought.

“You’ll be working with Neil Josten’s Striker group starting tomorrow morning. They start an hour earlier, so make sure to be at the gym by 8am. Any questions?”

Raleigh blinks and opens his mouth like a gaping fish, closes it again before finding his voice, “But why?”

“I have recruited some very talented people, and I think you’ll be counted among them.  So I want the best to learn from the best.”

“Sir I’m not a striker… and even before … I wasn’t at that level.”

“Stop!” Wymack slaps his hands down on the desk, “I won’t listen to lies and excuses. I’ll talk to your brother if that will get you to quit the whining. You’re going to be a striker starting tomorrow.”

Raleigh flinches a tiny bit at his brother being brought up.  But nods and says nothing more, leaves the office silently.

* * *

 

Next day Neil is happy to see that the kid is quick to pick up the morning routine, easily as quick as the other strikers, using his height to his advantage.  Drills, while not spotless, are picked up relatively quickly.  He doesn’t feel concerned until they get to scrimmages.  Becket keeps forgetting his place and when he shoves at the backliners he usually ends up giving up ground.

 

Neil watches him more closely.  Raleigh is sweating, and his breathing is more labored than the others.  The other strikers are giving him crap, and instead of yelling back each time Raleigh seems to get quieter, and more withdrawn.  The barbs and jeers getting sharper each time, until Neil intervenes. Neil asks him to run a couple of laps while the other strikers finish up the latest drill.  He calls them all back in, with an angry stare at most of them, tells them to support their teammates not cut them down.

Neil asks Raleigh to stay after.

“Whatever happened to you, I need to know, did it occur on the court?”

Exhale slowly, “No sir” he avoids eye contact.

“Then I need you to do something for me.”

Raleigh looks up then. Makes brief eye contact.

“Leave it and whatever issues it's attached to **_off_ ** the court.  Compartmentalize it, or bury it or forget it, or forgive it or whatever you have to do to play like I know you can.  Because what I saw here today, was hesitation, second guessing and sloppy. I don’t want to see it again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir”

“Its Josten, not sir.”

“What?”

“You heard me, call me Josten, Becket.”

“Yes sa… Josten. Thanks.”

“Keep up the good work, you’re really talented. I’d hate to see it wasted because you’re holding yourself back.”

Raleigh nods.  Then Neil dismisses him as Andrew approaches on the court.  Raleigh skirts around Andrew, eyes on the ground still.  

“That your solution?” Andrew asks.

“No, it's just the start.” Neil waits for Andrew to reach him.  A quick peck on the cheek and a brush of hands and they start walking off the court.  “Where you want to eat tonight? I’m sure Abby would be happy to host us again, or you want take out or something?”

Andrew  “Hmms” while looking around.

Neil waits for it, and while he waits checks their surroundings, no one there.  “Yes or no?”

Andrew looks at Neil then. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Yancy is losing his mind. Raleigh has been gone for the entire day, no messages, no calls. Nothing. Yancy has called Tendo, Allison, the pizza place and library that Rals might be at.  Yancy thinks practice should have been over hours ago, but now he’s out of ideas where else to look for his brother.  He calls Wymack’s office, and is surprised when he actually get the man, this late.

“Sorry to disturb you coach, but have you seen Raleigh?”

“Huh? Oh, Becket. Hold on.” there is murmuring on the other side of the line. What sounds like a muffled yell. “Yancy?”

“Yes?”

“He’s here, we’re sending him back home now.” there is a pause, “When did you expect him?”

“Huh?” Yancy lets relief wash his system, he recharges his brain some, “Oh uh, a couple of hours ago.”

“Ah, okay. Well if he goes missing again, feel free to call this number sooner.”

“Thanks coach.”

“Don’t mention it. Night”

Raleigh shows up 45 minutes later, he steps out of someone's flashy Maserati, ducks his head and waves thanks.  Yancy is sitting at the door, anger and concern warring in equal parts on his face.  Raleigh approaches as the Maserati drives away.  “Hey.”

Yancy sees how tired Raleigh looks, his shoulders sagging more than usual.  His brotherly concern overrides his earlier anger. “Get inside you.”

Once inside, Raleigh drops his bag, shuffles out of his coat and sags into the bench by the front closet. “Sorry Yancy, I lost track of time.”

“What were you doing that you forgot to call?”

“Practicing… and running.”

“Ah, couldn’t have taken a break to send a text? And why did you get a ride home? Miss the bus?”

“No, the bus was another 20 minute wait. Minyard thought it best that I not wait around like this.” he kinda waves his hand in his own direction, indicating all of himself.

“Who’s Minyard?”

“Huh? Andrew Minyard, the best goalie in the pros, he coaches at the clinic too.  Gave me a ride home.” Yancy notices how dull Raleigh's eyes look.  

“You got practice tomorrow?”

“Yea, last day of the clinic tomorrow.” He scrubs a hand over his face.

Yancy takes pity on Raleigh, it's clearly been a rough day. “Tell you what, go to bed, and I’ll get Tendo to give you a ride in tomorrow morning.  And I’ll meet you after practice at the cafe around the corner for dinner. We can talk about it all then.”

“Thanks Yanc.” Raleigh stands, slouch still evident in every movement of his body. He shuffles off to bed.

Yancy texts Tendo, lets him know Raleigh is back, and gets Tendo to pick them up in the morning.  


	4. I Feel the Hurt so Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's view of a recovering Raleigh, Andrew shows a bit of kindness.   
> Time jump to beginning of the fall season, and lets meet the other new Foxes. As is common among Foxes, not everyone works well together, especially a prickly Chuck and Raleigh.   
> Wymack thought the original foxes were a pain? These idiots are going to put him in an early grave. Abby is called upon more than usual and Raleigh should have stayed in bed today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts with a different POV for the last part of the last chapter, so its a bit of overlap.   
> Hope you like Neil and Andrew back again. Wymack made more than just a cameo in this chapter.
> 
> This is almost the end, so please review if you like it, hate it, had any comment to share.

Neil is surprised when Andrew offers to give the kid a ride home.  He knows that Andrew cares, despite how much he says to the contrary.   _ Maybe it's a sibling thing _ , he understands that Andrew would do anything for Aaron.  But this isn’t that.  

During the practice Neil noticed that something happened between the rest of the strikers and Raleigh, and the kid took it pretty hard. Neil’s not sure if it was some smack talk or what but Raleigh was shaken by it. Neil didn’t want to play favorites or intervene so he didn’t pry into it.

Raleigh was running laps around the court when the rest of the coaches and staff were packing up for the day.  Neil noticed him, and remembered days he had spent running to try and avoid issues. Neil didn’t think much more on his new striker running.  Neil went to Andrew instead, asked if he was ready yet.

Andrew refused to leave just yet.  Neil shrugged it off and went to find Wymack and Kevin for a bit.  Neil found them in the lounge, Kevin turned on an Exy game and the three of them watched the end of it.  Before Neil knew it almost 2 hours had passed.  Neil went back into the stadium to find Andrew when he spotted them both, Running, Andrew running without being dragged or coerced or anything.  _ Something was up. _

When Neil gets a little closer he hears Andrew’s slightly winded voice, “Breathe and focus, breathe…. And focus.” As he keeps pace with the young striker, whose eyes are blown wide, sweat all over.  Neil pieces it together, Raleigh is having a panic attack of a sort.  

 

Neil just waits on the benches, let the two of them finish whats going on.  

Kevin comes out, “Neil, want to do dinner at Abby’s?”

“Sure,” he waves Kevin off when he looks to be waiting for more of a response. “we’ll be along in a bit, head on out without us.”

When Raleigh finally calms down enough to stop running he grabs for the court wall and if Andrew wasn’t there would have slid into a pile on the floor.  Andrew is holding Raleigh propped between the wall and himself.  Neil joins them on court and together they get him onto a bench.  Gasping great lungfuls of air.  Eventually he returns to earth, breathing and conscious of his surroundings.  At which point Wymack pokes his head out onto the court. “Is that Becket?”   
“Yeah, why?”

“His brother’s lookin’ for em’.  He alright?”

Andrew says, without looking up, “He will be.”

“What did you do to him?” Wymack says with a hint of sarcasm.

Andrew looks up at Wymack with that comment. “Nothin’ coach.”

“Huff, Yanc... got to... go home. Huff” Raleigh struggles up from the bench.

“Oh not on your own you won’t.” Andrew yells to Wymack “Tell ‘em he’s coming home.” Neil looks a bit surprised, “Stop thinking Josten. I’ll drop him off and then we’ll join them.”

Neil puts his hands up in surrender, “I wasn’t thinkin’ anything.”

“Exactly, keep it that way.” Andrew turns his attention back to Raleigh as Wymack disappears back towards his office.

Neil helps grab Raleigh’s stuff from the locker room after he’s showered.  The scars all up and down Raleigh’s arm and left side impressive, some cuts and scrapes, other appear to be burn marks.  Neil’s surprised how well the kid moves considering what those must have done.  

On the ride home Raleigh says nothing for a while but the directions. Neil sits in the back of the maserati, silent, and it seems Raleigh has forgotten he’s even there.  The kid taps his head and grab a med bottle out of his bag in his lap. Andrew eyes him for a second. But says nothing.

“The worst of the damage was to Yancy…” he huffs a little, pausing. Neil assumes the kid has forgotten Neil is there when Raleigh continues. “But the brain damage can manifest itself in ... ways.” he doesn’t have to say, like that freakish panic attack he had earlier. 

Neil stays in the back even after Raleigh steps out.  Andrew eyes him in the rear view mirror, but says nothing.  Waits until the kid enters the apartment building, his brother there waiting.  Andrew starts driving then. 

“You going to sit back there all night Josten?”

“I didn't want to upset his, uh, moment.” 

Andrew scoffs at that. 

“Oh you don’t think that kid was having any issues huh?”

“Not as many as you have, no. So I count it as a good day.” Andrew shoots back.

Neil wants to argue, but he knows better. Lets it drop and he climbs into the front while Andrew keeps driving.

* * *

  
  
  


When June rolls around and it's time to meet the new Foxes Raleigh isn’t sure he’s ready for it.  But he packs his duffel and catches the bus over to campus, heads straight to the stadium.  He waits around for all the other Foxes to show up before he’ll be granted his keys.  Since Yancy isn’t living on campus anymore Raleigh is getting a new roommate.  He is not looking forward to it, but doesn’t get any say in it so he keeps quiet.  Wymack sits them all down, goes through the usual spiel and hands out the keys and paperwork. 

Wymack introduces all 4 new freshmen, backliner triplets; Hu, Jin and Cheung Wei, and an angry looking striker named Chuck Hansen. Raleigh can only guess that he’s his new roommate, he glances over at Bruce and Trevin, l _ ooks like the bets are already in. Lovely, this should be fun.  _

Surprisingly enough Wymack had placed all four freshmen together.  Which left Raleigh with a little extra space in the room with Bruce and Trevin, he counted it as a blessing.

Robin gave him a look which he chose to ignore.  He’d deal with the captain in due time, but he’d prefer to do it on the court, not right now.  

  
  


* * *

 

Raleigh gets through the first month of training with little ordeal.  He spends the weekends at Yancy’s place and follows his routines with dedication.  He follows his PT schedule and has his phone on him constantly as a reminder for his meds.  Most nights he falls into bed exhausted from his extra running and practice.  When school starts he has to alter his routine, which messes with his head a bit, but he adjusts in a week or so.  Unfortunately no amount of meds or routine will get rid of the headache that is Chuck Hansen. 

 

Chuck is constantly throwing Raleigh’s inexperience as a Striker back at him.

During practice Chuck is cutting into Raleigh per his usual antics. 

“Couldn’t cut it on D so you come to bug us!”  “too slow Ray!”  “Get out of my way Becket”

Raleigh ignores most, if not all of what is said.  Refusing to rise to the jerk’s bait to start a fight.  

All Raleigh needs some days is a good excuse to fight, but somehow he knows that is all Hansen wants too badly.  In order to spite the bugger Raleigh refuses to rise to the bait.  Learns to tone the kid out entirely, and depends on visual cues when forced to play in scrimmages teamed up with him.  

 

The rest of the team hasn’t learned any better how to deal with the anger bugger. Tendo constantly swearing back at the kid, the Gages all too willing to land him on his ass. The muttered curses and side eyes he gets for his complete lack of response fade after a few weeks of the aussies constant tirade. He knows to let the cruel words slip away, and the jerk will move on to a new target.  Wymack, per usual, lets the foxes deal with this petty shit on court.  The jabs from Chuck aren’t at Raleigh only, no the punk has a choice word for everyone, even Robin.  This gets Chuck into more than one fight with his teammates.  Tendo seems to get angrier about it all the time, more at the jabs toward Raleigh than the ones sent his own way.  Raleigh shrugs it off. 

 

The locker room isn’t much better. Raleigh talks to Tendo and the Gages, always friendly with him. But avoids eye contact with the rest of the foxes.  On days that his hand shakes too much or the ache on his left side slows him down he’ll change in the stall instead of by his locker.  Most of the foxes seem to have too many of their own problems to comment on his.

* * *

 

Wymack likes to let the Foxes work out their own pecking order, fight out amongst themselves until a balance is met.  But when Abby has to patch up just as many foxes from scrimmages as during actual games he starts to think he might have to intervene some.

Three fights in just as many days is the breaking point.  He sees Becket drawing up to slam into Hu Wei when Wymack opens the court doors, yelling as he walks. “Becket! I swear to god you do anything to another teammate of yours and I will Bench your ass for a month! Don’t think I won’t!”

“Good, keep him out of my way.” Chuck adds in behind him.

“Hansen you say another word and you’re joining him.” Wymack is satisfied as the blood drains from Hansen's face.  Turning back to Becket “What the fuck is your problem?!”

 

“What coach?! I’m not allowed to play as rough?” He looks ready to say more, but he seems to think better of it and closes his mouth again.  Wymack knows the kid has a bit of a violence impulse issue, but he’s never been much of a mouthy kid.  _  Not like some Foxes, Josten, he’s taught in the past _ .  Yea,  _ somehow the violence is easier to deal with _ .  But this was getting out of hand.

 

“Go run laps Becket!” The kid looks surprised, but he complies with a nasty look back at the backliners.  

 

“Now Hu and Jin, what the hell are you doing?! You want to get beaten or just like getting into bad habits?!”  He vents his frustration in gestures and a short yelling spree.  Once he thinks the kids are back in the right mindset he retreats back off the court.  

 

Becket is running laps around the court, doors left open.  Wymack looks at him again, then calls him over.  The other foxes far enough away that he can talk privately with him. “Becket, that is the third time this week! What is going on in that head of yours? I know that Foxes are assholes but they’re the assholes you have to work with on the court.  Can you stop trying to knock their heads off? Save it for the opponents?”

Becket blinks at him, flushed and breathing heavy from running. He sucks air in and responds “Yes coach.”

“This isn’t even the first week this has happened, is it?”

“Sir?”

“Ugh,” he wipes his hands over his face, “No sense putting it off. I’m recommending you see Betsy more than just once a semester.”

“What?!” He looks like he was slapped.

“I know with your meds and stuff,” Wymack vaguely motions to his own head, “ But I can’t have you going off on the other students all the time. So talk to Betsy and see if we can’t do something to avoid more black eyes?”

“But..”

“No! No buts! Its for your own good.” Wymack suddenly feels very tired, like this is an uphill battle he has fought so many times.  “I haven’t talked to your brother about it, and if you push I will get him and Your sister involved. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Beckets shoulders sagging just a bit at the mention of his family, “Yes sir..” 

 

“Now hit the lockers and make a call or hitch a ride over to her office while the rest of these idiots finish up. If you need I’ll allow it during afternoon practice, since I know you still put in the time after everyone else leaves each night.”

“Yes coach.” Becket walks away, tension evident in his motions, but Wymack wonders if that is because of the family issues or having to deal with Betsy more.  

 

* * *

 

One monday afternoon during drills Chuck side eyes Raleigh.  Raleigh, per usual ignores it, but his nerves are a little raw, not feeling quite himself. Raleigh had a feeling he should have stayed in bed today, but he didn’t want to be late handing in his japanese essay.  His mood is crummy and just deteriorates from there.  

During afternoon practice Raleigh is ready to snap at everything. Raleigh tries to focus on the drill, which has them taking turns at shots on goal.  Chuck is ahead of Raleigh.  Chuc k looks around then says to no one in particular “I’ve finally figured it out.”

This gets some of his teammates attention, so Chuck carries on in a voice loud enough to be heard by the rest of the team, minus the goalie subs doing laps on the other side of the court. “Yeah, I know why  _ Rays  _ always such crap. RAY here is only half as good as he should be. He’s the losing half of the Beckets, but he took out his own big bro, so guess that makes him the only Becket now.”

 

Tendo gasps, Allison is staring open mouthed at Chuck, like she can’t believe he would say that.  Raleigh knows that violence isn’t the answer,  _ it isn’t the answer, it isn’t, it isn’t! _ He knew it even before he spent time with Betsy, but he tries to remain calm and in control.  He has a ball in his net and he grips his racket so hard his knuckles hurt.  He stares at the ball, willing his anger and frustration into it, and instead of doing the simple drill he was supposed to do…  _ well fuck this _ .

He takes a step in Chuck’s direction, winds up and throws the ball as far down court as fast as possible.  It goes sailing over Chuck and the other teammates heads only by inches, flies into the far wall. Both Navi and Mako look over towards the group then keep running.  

 

Raleigh tries to calm himself, thinks  _ Don’t let it get to you _ ,  _ I’ve survived getting beat up, I've survived almost starving and freezing to death, I even survived a car crash. _ The last thought sends a chill down his spine.  Maybe he still holds a grudge against himself, maybe Chuck’s words hit a little too close to home. Whatever reason Raleigh is unraveling fast, and he has to grasp the end of his control before it's gone.  

 

His grasp on the here and now is a bit shaky, he needs to leave,  _ now _ .  He regains his balance as he stumbles away from the group. He hears someone calling his name, guesses its Robin but keeps walking.   Violence now singing in his veins he turns back on the one person that’s pissed him off too many times.  Raleigh rips Chuck’s stick from his hand.

Chuck removes his helmet and Raleigh does the same, and start letting fists fly back and forth. Raleigh gets a few good hits in, chuck's’ nose already a bloody mess.  Chuck going for the ribs and stomach, but catches a shot to Raleigh’s temple. He sees stars and spots with that, but he ignore that to shove the kid back with both hands so Chuck stumbles and falls. Raleigh takes the opportunity to pin him down.  Looming over him, Chuck dazed as Raleigh grabs his jersey, leaning down nose to nose. Raleigh’s ears are ringing.

 

“Never say that again.  Ever!” he shakes Chuck by the grip on his shirt. Dazedly he seems to nod minutely.  “I ever hear it again I’ll kill you, you understand?!” He drops him then, and is off of him in a flash. He doesn’t want to see the shock and disappointment in his teammates faces.  Grabbing his helmet, gloves and racquet on his way to the court doors. He hears some half hearted attempt to stop him, but he ignores it and strides off the court. His mind is swirling, the locker room door closes behind him the sound adds to the buzz in his head. He gets to the toilets just before he hears someone else following. 

 

His lungs and throat constricting in the subdued panic.  He fights to get breath into his lungs, it wheezes past his teeth.  His head spins, his stomach flops and he barely makes it to the stalls before he is alternating between spitting up and trying to suck in more air.  

_ He’s in the car again, it's dark and smells like gas and taste like copper.  The smell of burnt rubber turns his stomach, there something warm in his eye.  He can’t see, it's dark out, there is rain coming in the broken windshield.  _

He blinks back the feeling.  His vision shrinks down to his immediate surroundings, his awareness even smaller than that.  He is lost to this cycle for an unknown time period.

When he’s returned to himself someone is standing in the door to the stall.

In a hoarse voice Raleigh mutters “Yanc?”

“Not quite.” The voice harsh and kinda gruff. “Tendo get in here and clean him up. I’ll have Abby look at him when she’s done with the other idiot.” There is a pause. Raleigh collects his legs and tries to stand up.  Hands grabbing him under the arms before he makes it all the way to standing. “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

 

“We’ve got you Rals.” Tendo is on his other side before he can turn his head.  

They set him down on a bench, Wymack disappears, Tendo stays and holds onto his shoulder to keep him from tipping. “Bruce, grab me a towel… No I don’t care whose!”

There is a cool feeling on his face, he shivers involuntarily.  He closes his eyes, as Tendo wipes his face and neck.  He shivers again.

“Oh shit, Trev, tell Abby to finish up with stupid soon.”

“Whats up?” Trevin says around his jersey, mid way through changing.

“This one’s got a fever on top of whatever.... I don’t want to think how much shit I'm gonna get from Yancy for missing that.”

“Oh, please, he’s just sweaty from…” Trev places a hand on Raleigh’s forehead. “Ah, right. On it!” the hand and voice are gone.  

Raleigh hears Wymack’s voice, “...the hell are you going on about?” There is a pause in the footsteps, “well shit!”  There are some more heavy footsteps, another hand on his forehead, more muttered curses, and heavy footsteps and a slamming door.


End file.
